Takemizu Uzumaki
Takemizu Uzumaki is the one remaining member of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the Eighth Hokage of Konohagakure. Appearance: Takemizu has black spiky hair, the shape of his hair was inherited from his paternal grandfather Naruto, while the color of his hair was inherited from his mother Sarada. He has his father’s blue eyes, except for when he uses the Jōgan. Much like his father and paternal grandfather, he has whisker markings on both of his cheeks, albeit only one on each cheek instead of Boruto’s two on each cheek or Naruto’s three on each cheek. He started wearing a Konohagakure Forehead Protector after becoming a Genin, he also started wearing a Konohagakure Flak Jacket after becoming a Chūnin. After becoming the Eighth Hokage, he stopped wearing his Forehead Protector and now wears the Hokage hat. Personality: As a child, Takemizu was very energetic and talkative. He would oftentimes run around while repeatedly exclaiming the reasoning behind his excitement. He also had a rather immature sense of humor (mostly finding extreme enjoyment in toilet humor, much to the chagrin of his entire family and his future wife Karin). He gradually mellowed out in his teen years, and by the time he became an adult, he had matured to the point where he became much calmer and also showed a severe dislike of any form of immature humor. He deeply loved Karin, his wife, and vice versa, so much so that when she died, he became so heartbroken that he came dangerously close to committing suicide. Being the Eigth Hokage, he's a very nice guy, adopting his paternal grandfather's belief that everybody in Konohagakure is his family, even if he's not related to them by blood. However, given his loyalty to Konohagakure and the Hokage style, he's not above mercilessly killing anybody he deems a threat to Konohagakure, and he's stated that he would willingly sacrifice his life for the sake of the entire population of Konohagakure. Background: Takemizu was born to Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha a decade after the climatic conflict between Boruto and Kawaki. Ever since the day he enrolled in the Academy, he admired his paternal grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and vowed that he would someday succeed him as the Eighth Hokage. Given the power of his bloodline on both the paternal and maternal sides of his family, he rose quickly through the ninja ranks, becoming a Genin at 12, a Chūnin at 16, and a Jōnin at 19. Not long after he became a Jōnin, he met Karin, a fellow Uzumaki Clan member and a former lackey of the infamous Orochimaru. It was love at first sight, and they were soon married. Karin’s doctor later informed the couple that she was incapable of having children, but they didn’t care. They knew that as long as they were together, they’d still be able to live a happy life together, children or no children. Sadly, a terrible tragedy occurred. Takemizu and Karin were on a camping trip when Karin got up in the middle of the night needing to urinate, so she left their camp to find soomewhere where she could do her business in privacy. During that time a bad storm started to roll in, but she was so busy relieving herself that she didn’t notice. Just as she finished, a bunch of nearby trees were struck by lightning and caught fire, and it quickly spread to where Karin was. She tried to find a safe path out of the flames, but she couldn’t. Meanwhile, a thunderclap from the storm had woken Takemizu, and seeing that Karin was gone, he set out to find her. Karin sensed her husband nearby with her Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and began screaming for help at the top of her voice. Takemizu found her, and they managed to get to safety. Unfortunately, Karin ended up dying from smoke inhalation. The loss of his wife made Takemizu so heartbroken that he awakened the Jōgan in both his eyes out of sheer despair, although he didn't know that at the time. For some time thereafter, Takemizu went into a state of severe depression and came dangerously close to committing suicide, but his family, Naruto in particular, was able to help him through his grief. After recovering from his terrible loss, he began wondering many things about the mysterious new power he'd acquired that was the Jōgan, namely: What clan did it originate from, and what abilities did it grant him? Luckily, Boruto possessed the Jōgan himself, albeit only in his right eye instead of both eyes, and taught his son everything he needed to know about it, and ended up helping his son unlock the Jogan Chakra Mode. By this time, Naruto was getting old and announced his retirement from the Hokage position, and naturally picked his beloved grandson Takemizu as his successor, allowing Takemizu to have his lifelong dream of being the Eighth Hokage finally come true. Naruto's retirement announcement wound up being a very wise move on his part, as he died of old age in his sleep later that same night. At Naruto's funeral, which also doubled as Takemizu's inauguration as the Eighth Hokage, Takemizu swore on his grandfather's grave that he would be a better Hokage than all his predecessors. Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki, Takemizu's aunt, both would die of influenza shortly afterwards, leaving Takemizu as the only Uzumaki left in the world. Not long after he became Hokage, Takemizu called for a Five Kage Summit in Konohagakure. In attendance at the summit were Takemizu himself, Omoi, the Sixth Raikage, Akatsuchi, the Fifth Tsuchikage, Misuno, the Seventh Mizukage, and Kankuro, the Sixth Kazekage. The main matter of the summit was how to deal with the remnants of Kara. Abilities: As the Eighth Hokage, Takemizu is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi, and is regarded as being the strongest Hokage in the history of Konohagakure, to the point where Takemizu claims that he is more powerful than all seven of the previous Hokage put together. And this is perfectly true. Nature Transformation: Takemizu is one of the few ninja in history to use all five basic chakra natures from training alone. As his name would imply, his chakra affinity is water, and is the one he's most skilled with. He's so skilled with Water Release that his use of it has been said to be on par with the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Be that as it may, his useage of the other chakra natures are still very well utilized. He uses Fire Release to burn up foes, Lightning Release to give foes a nasty shock, Earth Release to entomb foes in the ground, and Wind Release to blow foes far away. Ninjutsu: Takemizu knows a very wide variety of Ninjutsu from his constant studying in his Genin days. His most skilled technique, much like his father and paternal grandfather, is the Rasengan. He can use it in many various ways, he can increase its size with the Big Ball Rasengan and the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, attack with two at the same time with the Twin Rasengan, and combine it with Lightning Release to use the Vanishing Rasengan. He's also able to use the Shadow Clone Technique and the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to overwhelm with foes with sheer numbers. Trivia: According to the Naruto databooks: Takemizu’s favorite hobby as an adult is reading books about the history of ninja society. His favorite hobby as a child was doing what he referred to as “watering the plants” (urinating on the plants in the family garden). Takemizu's favorite food is gyōza, while he dislikes okonomiyaki, the opposite of his wife Karin! Takemizu wishes to fight all seven of the previous Hokage. Fun Facts: On his and Karin’s first and only date, one of the things they did was participate in a contest to see which of them could their urine for the longest length of time. Karin won. Takemizu (竹水) translates to "Bamboo Water" in Japanese.